


Pocky Day

by lori_yuy



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: Elena is elated that it was Pocky Day (11.11) and wanted to try her luck with sharing a Pocky with Tseng.  Little does she know...
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet =D

She glanced at the choices in the vending machine. Chocolate or Strawberry....Chocolate or Strawberry? Elena heaved a sigh. Her short break should be over by now, but she found herself standing in front of the snack machine being indecisive. On a last minute whim, she wanted to see what her luck in love would be on Pocky Day. She stared at the coin in her hand while contemplating her choices again.

Heads - chocolate  
Tails - strawberry

She'll let the coin decide the result. She gave the coin a toss and it landed on tails at her feet. Strawberry Pocky it is. She inserted the coins and pressed the appropriate buttons and waited till the machine dispensed the sweet biscuit sticks covered in strawberry chocolate.

  
Reno watched her knowingly when he saw the pack of Pocky in her hand. "You're gonna get nowhere with that 'Lena, just fair warning."

"I haven't even TRIED yet Reno." She dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand and set the box down on her side of the table.

An hour later, Tseng came back into the office looking tired and haggard. The executive meeting that was called since two hours ago apparently overran its allotted time. He plopped himself down in his seat unceremoniously and popped the top off of a canned coffee.

Elena gathered enough courage once Tseng's had his coffee and came up to his desk with the Pocky in hand. "Sir...."

"Yes Elena?"

"Today's um...Pocky Day, November 11th, it's um ... kind of like Halloween where people give sweets, but they give this specifically." She extended her hand and showed the small box to her superior.

"Oh thank you. That's very kind of you."

"That's not ALL Tseng!" Reno decided to chime in just then. "There's a whole game associated with it! Two people have to eat a stick together from opposite ends and see who gets the last bite. And it's pretty damned hard to break the thing if you're shy."

Elena sent a glare in Reno's direction. All her courage just went down the drain because of his big mouth.

"Sounds like a challenge." Tseng mumbled in a flat tone before eyeing the pile of paperwork on his desk.

  
Rude came into the office from his break then with a box of chocolate Pocky in hand. He nodded in greeting before tossing the box to Reno, who had a shit grin on his face. "Let me demonstrate." Reno grinned as he ripped open the box and took out a stick. He stuck one end of the snack into his mouth and prodded at Rude, who rolled his eyes before leaning down and catching the other end of the snack in his mouth. They both started chewing off bits and pieces off each end till there was only a tiny bit left, Reno then pulled really hard and Rude let the last piece fall to Reno. "I WIN!!" Reno declared victoriously. Elena's off to the side hiding her face in her hands and Reno could only snicker. When Reno turned to look at what Tseng's reaction was ... Tseng was reading through his pile of papers, fountain pen in hand, stamp right next to him ready for anything that needs stamping, absent-mindedly munching on sticks of the strawberry Pocky that Elena had handed him. Reno sighed exasperatedly. Leave it to Tseng to ignore his demonstration and also eat such a snack so unenthusiastically. He shooks his head. Poor Elena - he did warn her earlier though that she was going to get nowhere with Tseng with Pocky.

  
~...~

  
"I can't DO this!" Elena wailed as she hid her face in embarrassment.

Reno pushed her against the wall. "Look, if you want a chance to kiss Tseng, you have to be assertive. Push him to a corner or against a wall like I'm doing to you right now, then demand for that Pocky to be eaten." He had a stick of chocolate Pocky in his mouth. "Now are you going to practice or not?"

Elena huffed angrily before turning Reno around and slamming him into the same wall. "Alright if you're going to embarrass me like this, I might as well do it in the name of practice." She aggressively gnawed on the other end of the Pocky till they were both trying to snatch the last tiny piece of it in the middle. Elena then forced her lips onto Reno's. His lips were surprisingly soft and plump, and had the taste of chocolate lingering on them. She licked the chocolate off his lips without hesitation before pulling back. Reno was beaming at her.

"I knew you could do it!! Now just go further when you're actually trying this with Tseng." He said as he wiped remnants of chocolate from the corner of her mouth.

"What about you?"

"I've got Rude to go play more Pocky game with." Reno said before winking and leaving the common room.

  
~...~

  
Elena took a couple of deep breaths before badging herself back into the Turks HQ. Tseng is usually still working till really late. The man is too overworked for his own good and probably needed sleep more than coffee, but coffee was his first choice. She gave herself a mental pep talk before entering but stopped in her tracks as her eyes glued onto the scene in front of her. 

Rufus Shinra, the company President, had the Director bent backwards on his desk, the remnants of a strawberry Pocky stick was between them and they were both munching down on it. Neither looked up when she entered. Rufus took one last bite then smooched Tseng in a rather sloppy manner, earning a low moan from the usually stoic leader of the Turks. The kiss seemed to only deepen with no regards to her being an audience. The President's hands were trailing down Tseng's torso, one hand then pinning one of Tseng's arms to the desk while the other started unbuckling the glove on Tseng's other hand. Scandalous. Absolutely scandalous even though it hasn't progressed much beyond that. Elena almost gasped out loud when she saw Rufus grind down hard and Tseng made a rather lewd noise in response. She decided she's seen enough and quietly retreated back out of the office. Reno was right, she wasn't going to get anywhere with Tseng on Pocky Day or any day even. He's very apparently already taken - by someone she can't compete with nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Elena, but you got eye candy at least.


End file.
